


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by kattyk (zenithblue)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade 2015 Winter Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Canon Universe, Christmas, Christmas in the Bunker, Cute, Dean Being an Idiot, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenithblue/pseuds/kattyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants a traditional Christmas.  Dean wants to keep the angel at arms length.  Sam wants his brother to pull his head out of his ass.  </p><p>It turns out that what Dean really wants, and what he says he wants, are two very different things.  If he can just admit his feelings, and accept that he deserves to be happy, then maybe his most secret Christmas wish will come true after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

“It’s not happening Cas, not in a million years. Forget it.”

Sam rounded the corner into the bunker’s main room just in time to see Dean sweep past him, anger and indignation resonating with every thudding step. Castiel sank into a seat and looked for all the world like a puppy who’d been kicked by it’s beloved owner, dejected and baffled all at the same time.

“Cas, you ok there? What was that all about?” Sam made his presence known and Castiel looked up, schooling his features into a stoic expression.

“it’s nothing Sam, don’t worry about it. I will talk to Dean later. I have to go.”

With that, there was a flutter of feathers and the angel was gone. Sam frowned. He had no idea what the conversation had been about, but this wasn’t the first time he’d walked in on an aggressive discussion between his brother and his friend. He often wondered if it was because of something unresolved, unmet, between the two men, but he knew better than to suggest that to Dean, and he wasn’t sure if Castiel would even understand what he was talking about, so Sam kept his theories to himself. At times like this he found he missed Charlie the most, he could at least share his theories with her, and she would no doubt have had a few of her own, but these days he was stuck trying to figure it out by himself.

~ ~ ~

Hours later Castiel reappeared almost without a sound. In fact Sam might not have noticed him at all if it wasn’t for the huge green fir tree he deposited in the corner of the map room with a thump and arustle of branches. Instantly the room was filled with the sweet smell of Christmas. Sam stared at it for a moment, then at Castiel, and then gazed back down at his laptop, checking the date. How had he missed the fact that it was December? He guessed with everything going on, the Darkness and the impending end of the world as he knew it, Christmas had kind of passed him by. He frowned at Castiel, who was now digging through a box Sam didn’t recognise, pulling out strings of lights and baubles. Castiel began to wind the lights around the lush tree, just as Dean sloped into the room, interrupting Sam as he opened his mouth to ask Castiel what was going on.

Dean stopped short when he saw the tree.

“Goddamn it Cas, I said no. So help me if you’ve scratched my baby fetching that damn tree…”

Castiel turned to Dean, eyes flashing with anger, his voice little more than a growl.

“I used my grace Dean, your car is fine.”

Dean had the decency to look guilty for a moment, before sighing and backing out of the room. Sam knew that look, Dean would now go and mentally beat himself up over something relating to whatever had transpired between him and the angel no doubt, and that would be the last they saw of him this evening, until Sam found him at four am in the kitchen, dead drunk and morose. Sam stood to go and try to talk some sense into his brother, the idea of decorating a tree and celebrating christmas as a family, such as they were, was enormously appealing to him, certainly more fun than dealing with a drunk and defeated Dean in the middle of the night. Before he could make it to the door though, there was a hand on his shoulder and Castiel was next to him.

“Let me talk to him, Sam.”

Sam caught the determination and frustration in Castiel gaze and nodded. Castiel trailed after Dean, like he always did.

~ ~ ~

He found the hunter sprawled on his bed, pulling on his headphones, his expression bitter. Dean paused when Castiel stepped through his door, setting the headphones back on the bedside table. He sat upright, wary of what the angel might want. He knew full well he’d been a crappy friend recently and it would be more than fair for Castiel to call him on it. But he really didn’t want to fight with the guy again. He was tired of it.

Castiel approached Dean, and stood, head cocked, gazing at the man for a moment, his eyes filled with a mixture of wonder and confusion.

“Whaddaya want Cas?” Dean grumbled, feeling himself wilt under the scrutiny.

“I want to know why you’re avoiding me.”

“I am not avoiding you. I see you all the time Cas. We live in the same bunker.” Dean shrugged, and Castiel rolled his eyes When Dean said nothing more his eye roll turned into a full body roll, and his frustration was telegraphed in his body language. Had Dean not been on the receiving end of that frustration, he might have found it funny.

“You are avoiding me. There was no reason to fight with me this morning. I asked you to come with me to fetch a tree, not fight a war. We could have taken any car you liked. I just wanted us all to celebrate Christmas in the traditional human way, and I know you want that too Dean, if not for you, then for Sam. You are making excuses to avoid spending time with me, so I’ll ask again. Why are you avoiding me Dean?”

“Cas, I, look, I just…”

Dean trailed off, and stood, intending to step around Castiel and exit the room, in a move that definitely wasn’t avoiding the angel. He underestimated Castiel though, as Dean stood, the angel stepped forward until Dean was crowded against the bed, and had nowhere to go. Frustration rolled off the dark haired man in waves and Dean was reminded for a second of the power barely concealed within the borrowed body.

“What have I done to piss you off so much that you cannot bear to be in the same room as me Dean? Please, tell me.”

Castiel started strong, but the waver in his voice when he said please, that tiny crack in composure, that was what broke Dean’s resolve. He hung his head, barely able to look at Castiel.

“Cas, I’m not avoiding you. You just… I want…”

“What do you want Dean?”

“I want something that I can’t have, that I don’t deserve.” Dean was trembling slightly and his voice was a whisper. This was the closest he’d ever come to admitting his biggest secret out loud. He told Castiel the truth in a million ways every day, by the seemingly meaningless touches, the thoughtfully made dinners, the soft smiles when he thought no one was looking. But admitting out loud what he felt, what he wanted, it was a step too far, and Dean felt his mouth go dry as he attempted to verbalise the thing that had his heart in a vice.

Castiel seemed to press closer, trapping Dean.

“Dean, tell me, what do you want?” Castiel’s voice was soft. Dean swallowed hard, looked at the floor for a moment and then lifted his gaze to Castiel. He was caught on the man’s lips. They were soft and full, and so tempting. Maybe he didn’t have to say this out loud after all.

Dean leaned forward, closing the small gap, and pressing his own lips to Castiel’s in a kiss which was sweet, and brief. He pulled back, and closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself for what he might find in Castiel’s eyes when he looked. After a dozen or so heartbeats he opened them again and looked into stormy blue. Castiel was mad. Furious in fact. Dean had misjudged the situation by a mile. His eyes widened and his hands flew up in a gesture of placation, as he tried to explain himself.

“Cas, I, uh, crap, I’m so sorry, I just wanted to, I thought, well I hoped you might feel the same, but you obviously don’t so lets just forget this ever…”

“Are you kidding me?”

Castiel was livid. Dean snapped his mouth shut. Castiel surged forwards, capturing Dean’s mouth with his own. The sound Dean made was undignified, but he caught up and kissed back with enthusiasm, humming with pleasure as Castiel wrapped a strong arm around him, tugging him close.

Castiel suddenly broke the kiss and glared at Dean.

“You’ve been avoiding me, picking fights with me, yelling at me, basically trying to ruin all of our Christmas, all because you wanted this?”

Dean shrugged, “I’m not good for you Cas, I didn’t want to drag you down with me. I thought if I could just keep my distance you’d be good, better, without me.”

“You are an idiot Dean Winchester.” Castiel’s eyes blazed at Dean, and he kissed the hunter hard and angry, making Dean gasp into his mouth.

“Cas,” Dean gasped when the angel relented for a second. Castiel growled, but held himself in check for a moment, waiting for Dean’s next words, noting the nervousness in his eyes.

“Cas, I don’t just want to, you know, roll in the hay with you.” Castiel squinted at him, adorably confused. Dean smiled a little and then huffed a laugh. “Well yeah, actually I do, but that’s not all I want. I want you, us, something more than just sex and fighting all the time.”

“Dean, I have loved you from the moment I dragged you out of hell. I have wanted you for so long. How could you possibly imagine that all I wanted from you was physical relations?”

“The thing is Cas, I don’t know if I can give you everything. The apple pie life, it ain’t for people like me or Sammy. We don’t get happy endings. I’m not sure you wanna throw your lot in with me like that.”

“Dean, you fool.”

“Hey!” Dean looked affronted at the insult and he drew back a little.

“Dean, I threw my lot in with you a long time ago. I have made mistakes, as many as you, if not more, and you have welcomed me back each time. When will you understand that I will always return to you, because I want to be here, by your side, with you? I already made my choice, and I chose you. I will always choose you.”

Dean looked overwhelmed, and his hands shook as he reached out to touch the angel. He ran a hand slowly up Castiel’s arm, smoothing across his shoulder, and finding the stubbled skin of the man’s jaw. His fingers traced the bolt of his jaw, and as he reached the soft hair at the base of Castiel’s neck, he pulled, dragging the angel into a kiss. It was soft, tentative, and Castiel allowed Dean to set the pace, the blistering anger gone and replaced with a soft, simmering desire, stoked by loving kisses, and gentle caresses. Castiel pulled Dean back into him, slotting their bodies together like they were made to fit, and Dean hummed happily as Castiel’s hands found his skin underneath the simple grey henley he wore. With a soft whisk of fabric, the shirt was up and over Dean’s head, and dropped to the floor. Dean reached up, meeting Castiel’s eyes in a silent request for permission. Castiel nodded, smiling crookedly, and Dean went to work on the white shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it off his angel’s shoulders, barely noticing it hitting the floor as he skimmed his hands over skin he’d longed to touch like this.

Dean followed the course his hands took, he covered Castiel’s chest and his shoulders with soft kisses, tasting skin, and salt, and something that was uniquely Castiel. He flicked his tongue over Castiel’s nipple, feeling it rise to the touch, and noting the shudder under his hand as he began to suck and tease the little nub, until it was hard to his tongue. He smiled and moved to the other, lavishing it with the same attention until he could hear Castiel’s breathing becoming shaky. He loved this, the chance to learn what the other man liked, what turned him on, what made him feel good. The fact that he was allowed to do this, that Castiel wanted him to do this, was dizzying.

Dean took a step back, pulling Castiel with him, tugging him down onto the bed until they were face to face, sprawled out together. Dean kissed Castiel, running his hands over smooth skin, finding Castiel to be firm and toned, the suggestion of strength evident in the definition of his torso and the breadth of his chest. He gently nudged Castiel onto his back and continued on his way, kissing and licking every inch of beautiful skin, until his route was blocked by clothing. He made short work of Castiel’s pants, leaving the angel vulnerable in just his jockey shorts, his arousal impossible to hide as his legs fell open to welcome Dean. Dean took his time exploring Castiel, his touches soothing and caressing until Castiel was huffing beneath him, his voice almost a whisper.

“Dean, please, I need…”

Dean leaned back up to kiss Castiel, looming over him, the rough fabric of his jeans almost irritating as it scrubbed against Castiel’s inner thighs.

“I got you Cas, wanna make this so good for you.”

He knelt, running his hands smooth and flat over Castiel’s skin, down his torso to the waistband of his shorts. Castiel lifted his hips, and Dean took that for the permission it was, pulling them down and tossing them aside. He gazed at Castiel for a moment, naked and glorious on his bed, and wondered just how the hell they’d gotten to this point.

“So perfect, Cas.”

“Dean, please, touch me.”

Dean smiled and nodded, bending his head to drop soft kisses to Castiel’s hip, nibbling a little along his sharp hipbone, and loving the small whimper he got from the angel when he used his teeth like that. He sucked gently on his skin, leaving soft red marks which faded almost instantly, along the inside of his thighs seemingly randomly, until he finally nosed at the base of Castiel’s cock which was hard and thick. As he licked a stripe from the base to the tip, Castiel moaned beneath him. Dean swirled his tongue around the head, flicking it over the sensitive patch of nerves there, before taking the head into his mouth and swallowing it down, his movement sure and smooth.

Castiel groaned as he began to suck, slowly and gently, wanting to make this last for the angel, ignoring the tightness in his own pants to give Castiel all of the pleasure he deserved. He felt a hand tangling in his hair and he hummed his approval around the hard cock in his mouth, earning a soft tug to his hair and another moan from Castiel. Slowly, carefully, he took the angel to the very edge, until Castiel was whimpering his name, soft and broken, and then he pulled off, gazing up at him.

“Let go Cas, I got you, don’t worry. Just let go.”

Castiel bit his lip, and nodded, eyes blown wide with lust and need and desperation. Dean took him again, swallowing the now slick cock down, and picking up the pace, sucking and licking, working his mouth around Castiel until with a gasp, and a growled “Deeeeaaan…” Castiel was coming. He swallowed as much as he could and them pulled off Castiel, smiling up at him as he wiped his mouth.

“Was that OK?” he asked, suddenly nervous. Castiel nodded, smiling blissfully as he pulled Dean close to him. His hands drifted to the band of Dean’s jeans, but Dean caught him.

“Later Cas, I just wanna lie here with you a minute…”

“You deserve this Dean, you deserve me, stop holding yourself back from the things that you want. Let me make you happy, please?”

Dean sighed, how was it that Castiel saw right through him?

“Tell me what you want, Dean, I would give you anything in my power to give.”

Dean wavered, even now, what he wanted seemed like too much to ask, and given Castiel's power and abilities, the angel had basiclly just offered him the world on a plate.  He hesitated to put into words what he needed but Castiel was looking at him with a face that suggested he might smite the hunter if he didn’t speak up soon.

“I uh, I want you, Cas, I want to have you. Can I, please…?”

Castiel’s face broke out in a smile, and he nodded.

“Have you ever done this, with a guy I mean?”

Castiel shook his head. “But I trust you, I want to.”

Dean swallowed, hard, and nodded. He rolled over and rummaged under the bed for a second, returning with a bottle of lube, and pulled Castiel back onto his back, hovering over him as a sudden attack of nerves hit him. Castiel grinned and sat up, pressing a firm kiss to Dean’s lips.

“I understand the mechanics of it Dean, you need to make me ready, it’s ok. Go ahead.”

Dean swallowed again and as Castiel lay down again he ran a hand up Castiel’s thigh, pushing his leg until the angel was spread before him. His cock, softened from it’s earlier efforts, twitched slightly and Dean wondered just how long an angel’s refractory period might be before pushing that thought aside in favour of the more pressing one, making his angel ready for this, for what he was about to do to him, focusing on that. Drizzling lube over one finger, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Castiel’s hip, before brushing his finger over Castiel’s tight entrance. Castiel caught his breath and Dean murmured soothing nothings as he gently pressed inside. Castiel was hot and tight around his finger and groaned and whimpered with Dean’s efforts, but he gave way with surprising ease as Dean pressed inside. Carefully he opened the angel up, adding another finger and more lube as he did so, listening carefully at the noises which told him what was good, and what was incredible.

Once he had two fingers pressed deep into Castiel he watched the angel as he crooked them just so, sweeping across Castiel’s prostate. Castiel gasped, biting out Dean’s name as he did it again.

“Feel good, Cas?”   Castiel simply nodded, and as Dean added a third finger he moaned, his cock twitching and filling as Dean watched, fucking into him with his fingers until Castiel was repeating his name over and over, begging for more. It was mesmerising and Dean could have done it all day, the sight was a feast for his eyes but he couldn’t ignore the pain of his own neglected erection any more. Carefully he pulled away, leaving Castiel whining as he shed his clothes and grabbed the lube again. Hissing as it dripped cold over his cock, Dean stopped for a second to marvel at the sight, Castiel, naked, open and needy, on his bed, begging to be taken. He had to grip the base of his cock hard to stop himself from spilling there and then. He lined himself up, closed his eyes for a second, and then, with a deep breath, he pressed his head to Castiel’s open, wet entrance.

It was tight and hot and overwhelming and as Dean inched his way inside he was gasping for air. He could hear his name on Castiel’s lips like a prayer as he pressed inside with agonising slowness, until finally he was home. Groaning with the effort of not coming there and then, he dropped his head to Castiel’s shoulder, as he felt the angel twitch and shift around him. When a hand smoothed down his back, and a kiss ghosted his ear, he knew Castiel was ready, and he thrust, shallowly, out a little and back in again. Castiel’s fingers gripped his shoulder in a mirror of the mark which had been there all those years before, and he thrust again, and again and again. Slowly at first, he built a rhythm of strokes, loving the way Castiel responded beneath him. He was vocal in bed, begging and pleading for more, moaning with pleasure when Dean shifted his angle, and crying out when Dean managed to brush his prostate.

They moved together like they were made for this, Castiel meeting Dean’s thrusts, rocking into him, sweat slicked skin on skin, until all either man knew was each other, lost in the feel of their bodies locked together, the familiar coil of heat in Dean’s groin growing and building with every movement, every whimper from Castiel stoking the fire. Dean slipped a hand between them and gripped Castiel’s hard cock, and as Castiel cried out he began to pump in time with his thrusts, dragging them both closer to the edge, desperate to get Castiel there before he lost all rational thought himself. Castiel moved with him, breathless as he clawed at Dean’s skin, moaning at Dean’s voice in his ear, telling him how perfect he looked, how good this felt, how much Dean wanted this and then Castiel was crying out, spilling over Dean’s hand, and the heat around Dean’s cock was overwhelming. Castiel’s orgasm rocked his whole body, spasming around Dean’s cock and hurling him over the edge, the edges of his vision white as his orgasm ripped through him. He collapsed against Castiel when it was done, limp and exhausted.

Moments or hours later Dean shifted with a groan, pulling out of Castiel, and groping for something to clean them both up with, came up with a towel which he tossed back to the floor when he was done. He settled into Castiel’s side, smiling as the angel rolled over to meet him.

“Was that OK Cas?”

Castiel smiled, bright like the sun. He nodded and leaned in to kiss Dean, his movements loving and reassuring all in one.

“For the record, Cas, what you said about loving me, about having always loved me, well, I , uh, I love you too. I do. I just don’t want you screwed up by being with me.”

“That’s my decision to make Dean and I made it a long time ago. Nothing is going to change my mind.”

Recognising that as the closure of the conversation as far as Castiel was concerned, he nodded, and curled into the warmth of the man in his bed, sighing when an arm came around him. He allowed himself to drift, and then to sleep.

~ ~ ~

When Sam came into the map room the next morning, it was only the fact that he was in his pyjamas and bare feet that allowed him to do so undetected. Had he been in his heavy boots, he might never have got to see the adorable moment he stumbled upon. As he rounded the doorway, he saw Dean wrapping Castiel in sparkly tinsel, laughing as Castiel frowned at him.

“It’s supposed to go on the tree, Dean.”

Dean laughed and used the tinsel to pull the angel in close, kissing him affectionately. Castiel’s arms slipped around Dean and he returned Dean’s kiss with enthusiasm, surrounded by tinsel and lights and baubles, the tree waiting patiently for them to dress it for the coming holiday.

Sam backed out of the room quietly, sensing that he was intruding. But his heart was warm, and filled with hope, that maybe they would get a happy Christmas after all. After all, it looked like Dean had received all of his Christmas wishes at once.


End file.
